


驾驶员再帅也不要上黑车

by daddypeach



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, hannigram处世哲学系列
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 07:44:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17658788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daddypeach/pseuds/daddypeach





	驾驶员再帅也不要上黑车

　Hannigram处世哲学系列  
　　　　　　　　　　　  
　　　　　　　　　　　 之  
　　　　　　　　　　　  
　　　　　　　　　　　驾驶员再帅也不要上黑车

作者 （lof）云吞仔

ABO)车  
胡写而已

 

上

 

　　威尔必须承认出来钓鱼实在是个不明智的选择。  
　　捋了把面上的雨水，弗吉尼亚八月的暴雨已经把他浇了个湿透，衣料吸收足水分，连最里的衬衣都黏在身上，沉甸甸压着他，每走一步鞋里的积水就震荡着，往外溢出些，又快速被雨补充。  
　　有够倒霉，手机也掉进湖里。

　　正慢腾腾得朝家前进，一辆纯黑宾利减缓速度，并按了下喇叭示意。  
　　威尔停住脚步，那黝黑车窗摇下来，模糊中听见司机说，“先进来”  
　　看来是遇到好心人了。  
　　威尔拉开车门湿哒哒的屁股一下就坐在人家高档皮座上，嘈杂的雨声被关在外面闷闷响动。柔软黑发贴在两鬓，末梢卷曲滴着水，等好心人递来一块干燥的毛巾，他这才注意到，顺路司机不容忽视的上流作风，西装笔挺，十足精英派头。  
　　“谢谢”  
　　怯生生地开口，汉尼拔偏头朝副驾驶撇去，快速打量这个半路“凑巧”捡到的小渔夫。  
　　“你要去哪。”句式很短，但发音听起来并不像美国人。  
　　威尔偷偷瞄了一眼，对方正专注地目视着前方，只用棱角分明的侧面朝着副驾，或许是个欧洲人。此时才觉察到对方气场有些强，压迫感和车内淡淡Alpha气息让威尔有些局促，屁股悄悄朝车门挪了挪。  
　　“往下第三个岔路右转就到了。”  
　　车内很暖和，热风一下吹在冰凉的身上，激得威尔猛打了个喷嚏。  
　　“你位置的抽屉里有全新的衣物，是备用，需要可以换上。”  
　　“不用了....谢谢....”  
　　司机的嘴角有了微妙的上扬。  
　　那怎么行....哦天...发情已经是三个月前的事，暂时标记的效果还在，现在味道不明显，又被各种气味包裹，对方发现不了也正常，一切安全。  
　　威尔暗暗给自己打气，实际上紧张的呼吸都在颤抖。

 

　　就在眼见到那间低矮小白屋时，运行突然颠簸起来。不知什么时候碾到两根粗钢钉，单侧车轮已经干瘪，显然不能再开。  
　　“车上没有备胎。”  
　　司机先生的羊呢大衣眼见着被豆大雨点浸湿，大概是这位难得见的遭遇了。  
　　他应该是个绅士的好人。  
　　“不如先到我家躲会儿雨。”  
　　是的，威尔就这样把一位成年陌生Alpha领进了家里。  
　　总觉得他好熟悉，可这确实是张英俊的生面孔。  
　　把湿外套脱下，“有什么收获么”，威尔朝他视线看去，是那个塑料渔箱。  
　　“没有”  
　　“我倒是收获不小”  
　　视线不经意相触，气氛变得有些尴尬，陌生人之间该说些什么来活络气氛，实在是威尔的知识盲区。  
　　对方本一丝不苟的背头因为跑动垂下缕碎发，有的人凌乱就狼狈，有人则是张力泄漏。  
　　“呃...你先去洗个澡么....”  
　　“该你先洗”那人扫视他湿透的衣服。  
　　威尔脚下积了滩水，门缝窗框里溜进的风凉冰冰扫在身上，直打哆嗦。  
　　好吧好吧，才顾不得尽什么地主之谊。  
　　等两人都被热水温暖过，终于可以好好说上话，交换名讳。

 

　　天色暗下来，雨完全没有渐微的趋势。车，是要到明天才能维修，人，再说。  
　　“心理医生...”威尔对这个职业有些小小的阴影。  
　　“你的宠物呢？”汉尼拔瞧了眼壁炉边灰绿色的食盆。  
　　他并没有回车上拿，而是借穿了套威尔的衣服，大小差不太多，很休闲，金发吹洗后不再贴在头皮上，呈现轻盈的质感。  
　　“只是想养，狗之类的....”  
　　威尔正冲咖啡，刚认识不超过一小时的莱克特先生走近身后。  
　　“好香”  
　　拿着调羹的手不由自主抖抖，碰到马克杯内壁，发出声脆响。  
　　“速溶咖啡而已....”  
　　保持镇静...保持.....  
　　对方的嘴唇就在颈后，气息吹拂到腺体，激起一阵剧烈的酥麻，直直扩散到尾椎，这样脆弱的位置正在被信息素侵扰。  
　　“是你”  
　　杯子就裂在地毯上，信息素就碰一下炸开，冲撞着威尔的神经。生性孤僻，接触Alpha少之又少，更不要说和这种强目的性的荷尔蒙压制抗衡，能维持理智就不错了。

 

　　简直像个恐怖故事，前一刻还彬彬有礼的客人扯下伪装，展示出森然可怖的真面目。什么好心，自己不过引狼入室。  
　　他就是个白痴啊！独居Omega居然敢收留陌生Alpha，还在抑制剂作用低微的时期，这和找奸有什么区别？  
　　也来不及懊悔反省，张着口，发现自己几乎失声。

威尔脑内一片空白，只听见他说：“把陌生Alpha请进家门，毫无防备的露出脖子，是Omega该做的么？”  


握住碰倒杯子的手，细白柔软，一如他这个人，另一侧抚在腰边。  


汉尼拔边肆意释放信息素，贴的更近，唇尖搔刮着威尔的耳轮，感受猎物恐惧的轻颤，“嗯？”

　　“你知不知道，腺体牙印对于没有彻底完成标记的Omega来说等同于催命符？”威尔的腿愈发软，往后靠，又抵在Alpha的胸膛上。  
　　“只会激发其他人来进一步侵占你，比如现在。”  
　　“我....”威尔的绿眼泛上水色，是叶沾上露珠般清透，如窗外瓢泼大雨里正在发生的。  
　　“嘘”  
　　汉尼拔放过威尔的手，却握住了脖颈，拇指按住微粉的齿印，已经快长好了，作俑者的气味早清淡若无。  
“现在，说说这个印子怎么来的”

　　威尔咬着唇，牙下泛起白，双手撑住桌台，一副坚韧不屈的模样。但如何敌过对方刻在基因谱里的优势，指腹下压施力，桎梏更紧，对Omega来说，这真是很大的刺激。  
　　“嗯....是...发情...”腺体敏感的发疼，这气味竟然还可以更浓，威尔已经头昏脑胀。  
　　“我的小威尔，说的详细些。”  
　　汉尼拔也绅士的放松了些力道。  
　　“参加宴会...就发情...中途我跑了....”  
　　“可不止这些”他吻了吻腺体上印痕，又得到怀里人的呜咽，“你是怎么骑在我身上骗到个暂时标记，怎么把我麻醉，可不要省略了。”  
　　“那是你？！”威尔晕眩的神志瞬间恢复了些清明。  
　　发情期反扑是长期服用抑制剂的副作用。  
　　抑制失效的那天，他确实是为马上抑制发青热袭击了一个陌生Alpha，跨上休息室的沙发，舔着脸用湿哒哒的下身隔着两层裤布磨蹭诱惑，得到短暂标记后，凭借仅存的理智把麻醉剂插进人家的后背。  
　　对方昏迷，他还就着骑乘的姿势，在那男人身上趴了许久，双腿大张，边吸吮着诱人的信息素，边难耐地自慰，欲望缓解些才落荒而逃，精液都蹭在沙发和那个倒霉蛋的西服上。  
　　那是威尔这辈子经历过的最下流最屈辱的第一次无抑制发情。

 

　　企图摆脱这层层包裹的潮水般涌来的荷尔蒙，他开始挣扎，像候鸟落海扑腾，收效甚微。向自然反抗是如此虚弱无力，还没来的及挣脱背后的禁锢，腺体又被咬住，威尔发出一声惊叫，牙齿并不怜惜细腻柔嫩的皮肉，那一星点唾液混入血液。  
　　被咬住喉咙，踩在利爪下，威尔就是那只无助的羔羊。  
　　临近发情期的腺体标记会使Omega快速进入情热中。  
　　威尔双目涣散，手脚酸软，完全瘫进汉尼拔怀里，刚刚清洁过的干燥的身体附上层薄汗。一季一会的发情热如约而至，毫不顾及当下危情，身体立刻作出反应。  
　　抑制剂是彻底失效了，威尔的信息素也黏腻腻发出来，幽幽缠缠，勾住汉尼拔敏锐的嗅觉 。  
　　横抱起显然已进入状态，或者，丧失状态的威尔。  
　　睿智如他，也不得不承认，回归野性，更高效的交配、繁衍，时代如何倒退，如何违背人类文明的发展诉求，这种性别上的极端风化实在适合自己。再如何用高雅包装奢侈品味去粉饰，完全支配、占领制高点的愉悦在他古老的贵族血液中流传，用蛮力，用资本，用武器，用性，只是手段。  
　　掠夺，永恒之沙文追求。

　　这床真是小的可怜，尺寸和沙发榻别无二致。威尔的纯棉衣裤一下被剥个精光，白煮蛋样的嫩白皮肤一下暴露。  
　　“不要......求你....”欲潮的浪花拍打向身体，他揪住床单，在这铺天盖地涌来的气味中，几近溺毙。  
　　下体酸胀，股缝间滑溜溜，威尔感觉到作呕，为不知羞的本能，和即将到来的绝望。  
　　他是怎么从巴尔的摩一路逃窜回沃尔夫查普，就算回到家的那几天情热余韵一样刺激着身体，摸着脖子上的牙印，如同摸着性器一样让他兴奋，一遍遍回忆着对方厚重的夹杂着各种名贵香气的信息素，一遍遍自慰。  
　　现在，威尔将要因为躲避被草翻而被草翻，回归一个弱者的该死的宿命。  
　　“现在就求饶，为时过早。”

　　洗浴脱下的暗红领带这时就派上用场，紧捆双腕。  
　　其实完全没必要，威尔现在只剩下翘起屁股张开腿的力气，哪能做出什么反抗。这只能算莱克特先生对被利用的小小惩罚。  
　　都要被奸了，威尔还是副闭紧双腿的样子。睫毛沾着泪水轻颤，双颊烫红，粉白的嘴唇都咬出血，汗滴顺下巴的曲线流下来，又隐进胸膛里，可以说相当贞洁的忍耐了。  
　　换做其他下位者，汉尼拔这种级别的信息素，早被攻击得神志全无，跪下祈求。  
　　可Omega的贞洁又值几个钱，自体分泌的淫水早把内裤搞湿，透出道不规则的肉色形状，全身上下都散发着求草信号。  
　　汉尼拔被这副又纯又淫的模样刺激到，这样一般绝望下流的献祭姿态，更让人想狠狠作弄。  
　　吻去威尔唇边的血，现在身上是其他气息都已经洗去，完全两人信息素的交缠，嗅起来可口极了。汉尼拔舔舐威尔颈侧的新鲜齿印，咸的汗，锈的血，但甜蜜。缓缓地，细致地，要安抚脆弱的猎物，仿佛留下这伤口的不是自己，可唾液里的侵占成分就是毫不留情，继续渗入血管。  
　　“那件外套我还留着，上面全是，你的液体。”尽乎是气音，诱惑的清晰的闯入耳膜。这位绅士正用嗓音逗弄他。  
　　对方直消些口舌，威尔就已感受自己的不可抗力。  
　　他因轻柔的舔动颤抖，那温柔折磨继续下移，唇齿衔住红嫩的乳粒细细嘬磨。  
　　“看看今天，这张床单能不能更湿”  
　　当然会更湿。今天威尔苦苦维持的贞操就要被夺去，会被从里到外标上印记，像牲畜般交合，被兽性控制。  
　　“啊....”承受不住的扬起头，全身绷紧，足弓弯起，直挺挺地抵在床面，真想喊救命，太可怕了，可别人救不得他，能救他的只有现在压在自己身上的这个Alhpa，现在唯有狠狠被操才是拯救。  
　　内裤被拉下，布料离开弹白的臀部时甚至拉起几条透明的细丝，汉尼拔棕金的虹膜变得更浑浊，喘气也更重。  
　　全部都被看光了，包括可恶的不受理性把控的淫乱，都展现在汉尼拔眼前。汗泪让黑发贴在脸上，不消一会，威尔已经和刚进家门时一般湿。

　　手臂被绑在头顶，威尔无处遮挡，只好扭过身去，用侧面的曼妙腰线去阻止进犯者的视线。  
　　可又有什么作用，腿还是被不容抗拒的拉开，汉尼拔就要好好看着他完整的裸体。  
　　阴茎也很漂亮，是少见的与肤色相同，只前段带上粉红，此刻挂着液体，周边的卷曲的毛发也沾黏着，正因为羞耻、恐惧而颤抖，一塌糊涂，又有些可爱。  
　　汉尼拔低头咬上那常年不见光的腿根，嫩软地像婴儿脸颊，那一处酥蔓延开，覆盖其他处的痒，又软又麻，愈加难承受。  
　　为什么他不就是直接草进来。  
　　可嘴上说不出这样的请求，只能维持原状的去承受，渴求对方能够给自己个痛快。  
Alpha也确实给了他些痛快，手指顺着腿根的湿液顶进去，这下刺激才是真的大，最需要的地方终于被抚弄到，反射性顶起腰背，太舒服了，感觉像是要被抛飞出去。  
　　粗硬的微粗的指节在柔软的内部探索，按压着肠壁，威尔被迫敞开的腿无力地踢蹬，激烈颤动几下。  
“唔啊”  
　　威尔神志随之而去。  
　　他高潮了，因为一根手指。  
　　下身射出的白精落在腿根微红的咬痕上，活色生香。  
　　还没开始扩张呢这样就受不了似的，威尔的呼吸声已经如同猫叫般甜腻，软绵绵羞答答。

　　汉尼拔没给他休息，接着伸进第二根指头，揉压旋转，要把肉嘟嘟的穴撑大一些，露出点里面红艳的嫩肉，湿黏的液体源源不断顺着那小口漏出来。手指感受到生殖道收紧抽动，当然，用眼睛也直观地看见身下的小东西因自己呻吟颤抖，每一次动作他都能有诱人的反应。  
　　第三根手指也挤进去，来来回回，时不时用关节上顶。这人不是要给自己扩张，是趁着前戏作弄自己，可怎么办呢，威尔也只能辗转在这床榻方寸中，承受着那直接的下流的入侵。  
因为小高潮而软下去的阴茎又因为这锲而不舍地扩张而硬挺起来，执拗地竖在空气里，可没有抚慰，被忽视前端的感觉太难受了，威尔真想翻过身来蹭蹭被单，或者磨一磨对方结实的身体。  
　　不过就算前面没有被摸，靠后面手指持续玩弄，快感也在不断累积。身体更加上弓，臀尖顶着床榻，腰部悬空，直消再一个戳弄，威尔就要再次高潮，可那微糙的灵活的指头一下抽离了，无情带走了他的快乐。  
　　“恩.....求你.....”  
　　前后的快乐都没有了，欲潮却拍打着威尔的魂魄，一浪高过一浪。眼角的泪水、下身的淫液继续流淌着，身体蒸出艳色，从脚尖到耳轮都通红着，是狂乱的渴求的姿态。  
　　可汉尼拔是怎样一个为达目的誓不罢休的人，隔天就得到全部信息，偏要忍耐三个月，仔细观察，挑个威尔最薄弱的时期，再彻底征服。  
　　他是要威尔把全部交出来，从身到心，一点不留。  
　　“说出来，威尔”  
　　“唔...啊....”  
　　威尔实在是不能理解现在的状况，说什么？他怎么还停的住？天啊！  
　　是怕诱惑力还不够，汉尼拔咬着威尔薄尖的耳朵，手握着屁股按揉，牵动最难耐处的皮肉。威尔实实在在的哭出来，不是生理性泪水，是太想要了，迷茫的翠色大眼泪珠一滴滴溢出来，撅着嘴唇，抽抽搭搭，好不委屈。  
　　是欺负太狠，汉尼拔都要被这可怜见的模样弄的心软了，可还是坚持着。  
　　“来，想要什么。”  
　　抓住威尔长久没有问津的下身，安抚似得摸了摸前端的洞眼。难耐扭了扭腰，给个痛快吧，该死的，威尔但凡还有力气，就马上推倒他，狠狠的坐上那根给自己解痒的东西。  
　　“唔....要你...操我....”  
　　阴茎立刻顶进身体，威尔感觉自己被一点点打开，那尺寸是三根手指完全不能相比的。烫热的搏动的阴茎正逆向撞开闭合的肠肉，太鲜明太剧烈，臀部无意识后躲，想要逃开这强硬的侵入。可汉尼拔怎么会容许，终于得到自己肖想的咬牙切齿的猎物，不会留一点点给他逃窜的机会。压住身下人就狠冲进去。  
　　“啊....不要....天啊...”  
　　后穴奇痒，绵软的身体也动不得，只能癫狂的摇头，唇下咬紧，血珠又流出来。  
　　汉尼拔包住乱动的漂亮脸蛋，拇指顶开牙床，压着舌尖，阻止威尔自残的行为，可下身的粗壮凶器依旧不容拒绝往里顶进去，完全撑开甬道，一丝一毫缝隙都没有。  
　　真是要爽上天了。  
　　“唔....”很想大叫着好棒，可指头卡在嘴里，威尔说不出话来，只得喘息。  
　　阳具顶弄起来，小床也不堪重负得吱啦作响，一遍遍戳刺着敏感的内在，这东西太长太粗，轻而易举地占满全部。威尔被撑的发疼，可被占有的快感又让他喜悦。Omega的本性就是被强者征服，现在他确实是被各种意义上的征服了。  
　　没几下，威尔终于迎来了第二次高潮，全身都熟透，化成滩水，是汗泪淫液精血。  
　　汉尼拔去解威尔被捆扎的手臂，这样抬高的别扭姿势再久些该要酸痛了。  
　　拇指从那哼哼唧唧的嘴里抽出来，上面已经被咬了个深深的牙印，唾液里渗着红丝。他向上去松绑时，尚在体内的阳具也跟着移动，顶的更深，操的更开。  
　　正高潮的威尔舒服的哼叫，已然是没了自觉。  
　　“唔恩....”  
　　眼半眯起来，眉头都皱着，鼻头也是红的，是迷蒙的爽翻了的表情，淫乱又可爱。  
　　汉尼拔被萌到，边扯着领带边吻上那娇喘连连的粉唇，把诱人喘息都吃进去，用舌头去勾弄他的口腔，交换唾液里的信息素，味道更加混合，就像此刻两人的负距离，紧紧相连。

　　就算被松绑，手也是软绵绵挂上汉尼拔的脖子，腿也无意识夹着精壮的腰。不等威尔这波高潮休憩，那要命的顶弄又开始，大肆倾城掠地。  
　　“别.....轻点.....啊.......”  
　　打桩机似的快速进出，摩擦的发烫，所有感觉都锁定在一个洞里，威尔觉得自己就只是那个洞，被撑开，被塞满，供人享乐，可又爱死了这感觉，只想他更进来，再进来些，把自己顶穿。足尖翘的老高，并不想着忍耐了，只放声喘息，哭腔也成为了这场狂欢的助兴。  
　　汉尼拔的沉稳做派也不维持了，只一心一意地操弄身下的人，看他淫叫，抽泣，让这Omega用穴肉取悦自己，插进去收紧，抽出去也收紧，紧紧黏在阳具上，不肯放松。  
　　第三次高潮是两人一起的。  
　　威尔早早的要去了，可汉尼拔不肯，说“别总想自己偷溜”  
偏要和他一起，紧抓着那绷直的茎身，指腹也压着前端的小洞眼，极度敏感的地方被这样碰，射出的欲望更强烈，可又堵住，更不得释放。  
　　“求你了....恩.......啊........不行了.......”  
　　威尔的手抓紧对方后脑的发，眼前金光晃动，后穴快感堆叠，腹股酸胀紧绷到疼痛的地步，湿液不断涌出，像是两具肉体间的胶合剂，只想把他们黏在一起，融为一体。  
过于巨大的快感也成了刑罚。  
　　“唔....Hannibal.....”  
　　可这种求饶只会得到反效果，第一次被威尔喊名字，就这样可怜这样婉转，汉尼拔的脊背被刺激得紧绷，动作更加用力。  
　　抽插还能更激烈更深入，硕大的冠部一下子猝不及防戳中了生殖腔的入口，那一块最嫩最敏感的地方被如此坚硬的滚烫的烙铁顶到，魂魄碎了般，飘忽忽地腾空起来。威尔扬起脖颈，天鹅般白皙曼妙，哆嗦都停住，只直直绷着身子。  
　　早已放弃抵抗的肉壁被刺激得收紧，把侵犯的阳具绞住，箍住，就算是汉尼拔也受不住，放松了手下的桎梏，喟叹着射在了抽动着的内壁上，精液像是要报复，成股的滚烫的冲向引起剧烈反应的腔口。  
　　抽搐的腿根想收紧，却被抓住，汉尼拔掐着大腿，分得更开，很用力。  
　　威尔是在尖叫，张着嘴，却是失了声。绿瞳孔里的难耐的情态就不见了，像掐灭灯芯，盲了似得。

 

　　两人维持这样发姿态不知多久，直至依旧粗大的阴茎从体内抽出来，威尔僵直的身体才有些许反应，双目失焦半眯着，下体滑溜溜一片，腿根留下紫红的指痕，活脱个被玩坏的人偶。

　　威尔身体素质实在有些脆，看他这般，真标记了可怎么办。提前的发情热阶段间隙比较长，擦洗了身子，换掉湿透的床单，再把地暖温度调高些。  
　　把已昏睡过去的威尔搂进怀里，俯身轻轻吻在额侧，是怜惜，又有些无奈，

　　莱克特先生绅士的想着，先小憩一会也不迟。


End file.
